<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleeping with the Fiend by UtopiaPlanitia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066283">Sleeping with the Fiend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia'>UtopiaPlanitia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fiends in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autofellatio, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resistance Member Armitage Hux, Rimming, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, brief hint of reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopiaPlanitia/pseuds/UtopiaPlanitia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Poe cross something off the list they got on their wedding day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fiends in Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It makes sense to read the first part in the series first, but could be read as a oneshot, too, since it's mostly porn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Poe hurried toward his quarter. No, their quarter – his husband’s and his. Husband. It still sounded somewhat foreign to his ears. He had always thought he might end up marrying one day, maybe even have a child or two, sometime in a vague future. After the end of the war, living out his days in a small house not unlike the one he had grown up in.</p><p>The war was still going strong, but their chances to win had massively improved ever since Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had decided he’d sooner reconcile with his estranged mother than sacrifice Rey to the husk that was her paternal grandfather. The First Order was now divided, most of the ships led by older officers left over from the days of the Empire had joined Palpatine’s Final Order. Much of the younger though had thrown in their lot with the Resistance. Or rather, with Kylo Ren and General Armitage Hux, who grudgingly worked together again. Well, Hux held the grudge – Ren was remarkably apologetic. Poe suspected that Rey had a lot to do with that.</p><p>Hux and Rose had found a way to mess with the Order’s central propaganda server. From time to time, they broke in and substituted the holos on there with newly made ones of Hux sternly telling them to cease the fight and defect to the Resistance (Poe’s pants had become uncomfortably tight when he’d watched them making one, and first chance he’d got, he’d dragged Hux into a storeroom and gone down on him. He’d been banned from their impromptu studio ever since, but boy had it been worth it). The new propaganda holos were astonishingly effective. Poe supposed you couldn't make someone your poster boy, brainwash the troops with motivational speeches over and over, and not wire their brains to automatically assume that words out of Hux’s mouth were the law.</p><p>Poe entered the corridor where their quarters were located. There was no mistaking the door ever since Hux had installed a kitty hatch for Millicent. It hadn't taken BB-8 long to figure out that if he rolled his head to the side, he too could fit through.</p><p>The corners of Poe's mouth lifted at the sight that awaited him inside.</p><p>Shortly after moving in, Hux had insisted on replacing the old sofa with a new ice-blue one. It stood out among the other, far shabbier furniture. Poe didn't mind. Finn could call him whipped all he wanted, but if it made Hux happy, Poe was all for it.</p><p>Hux reclined on said sofa, eyes closed and softly snoring. Millicent lay draped over his lap and BB-8 was snuggling up to his leg. His droid had taken quite a shine to the tooka and had, to Poe’s amusement and Hux’s bewilderment, started to copy some of her mannerisms.</p><p>Hux’s hair looked wet. He didn’t mind getting his hands dirty while working with Rose, but he was very fastidious about cleaning up once he was back home. Poe had developed quite a fascination with how thorough Hux would go about washing every nook and cranny of his (gorgeous pale) body.</p><p>BB-8 was the only one who noticed him enter, and welcomed him with a soft beep.</p><p>“Hey buddy. Yes I can see they’re asleep.” He rubbed a hand over the droid’s dome, resulting in a soft “prrrrr”.</p><p>“Please tell me your droid hasn’t started purring now, too.” Hux’s eyes were still closed, his voice drowsy.</p><p>“He loves his big sister. Of course he’s imitating her.”</p><p>“They. Are. Not. Our. Children.” Hux looked at him from narrowed eyes, suddenly much more awake.</p><p>Poe put both hands over BB-8’s head and made an effort to look at Hux as shocked as possible. “Not when they can hear you!”</p><p>Hux tilted his head back and groaned. The collar of the bathrobe he wore opened, and Poe saw with interest that he didn’t wear a pajama top under it. “You’re ridiculous. How did I end up with you, of all people?”</p><p>“You’re just a lucky guy, I guess?” Poe leaned over for a quick kiss but Hux had other plans. Clasping his hands around Poe’s neck, he opened his lips and sucked the tip of Poe’s tongue into his mouth. Hmm. Hux had gotten a lot bolder with his affections, and Poe loved it.</p><p>Hux let Poe go when Millicent jumped from his lap. She stretched her back and rubbed around Poe’s legs before disappearing through the kitty hatch, followed by BB-8, her self-appointed protector. (Not that she needed any protection. At least half the base spoiled her to death, and she had done wonders for Hux’s reputation among the Resistance. Much to his annoyance.)</p><p>“There they go. They grow up so fast.” Poe wiped away an imaginary tear.</p><p>“Date night is canceled. I cannot reconcile it with my conscience to have sex with someone who is mentally a child.”</p><p>“You’re cruel. You can’t just dress in that flimsy bathrobe...” Poe slipped a finger under the collar of said robe, eliciting a shiver where he touched Hux’s skin, and pulled on it to sneak a peek. “...not wearing anything underneath, and then denying me conjugal intercourse. Think that’s what you called it last time we did it.” He let go. “Unless – you really don’t want to?”</p><p>Hux straightened the bathrobe and retied it. “Guess it’s you who’s the ‘lucky guy’ since I already made plans and am not willing to change them just because you are immature,” he sniffed, and pointed at the side table. Laying on it was the list Rose has gotten from GU-28 on their wedding day. Poe felt a shiver of excitement.</p><p>He had jokingly proposed to Hux to check all the boxes, just to make sure their marriage really was consummated. Hux had looked over the list with narrowed eyes, and then asked what an “Akiva Special” was. Poe had taken great pleasure in showing him. After, when they’d lain on their bed, sweaty and sated, Hux had once more taken the list and said, “we are keeping that,” before crossing out the first entry.</p><p>“Have you chosen one?” Poe now asked.</p><p>“I’d like to do a mystery one.”</p><p>Oh, those were usually fun. Hux wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination, but, as Poe had found out, he’d never had a regular lover. He’d certainly never bothered to find out what a “Reverse Nerf Herder” was, or how to give a “Lazy Runyip”.</p><p>They’d made it a game to sometimes let Hux blindly choose an item from the list. It was quite extensive, and more often than not, Poe had just as little idea as Hux, and they looked up the item together. Hux loved research, and Poe loved Hu… how into it Hux was, so, foreplay.</p><p>If he did know the item, Poe took it upon himself to educate him about it. Whenever Poe proved he knew more about sex than Hux, Hux would give him the side-eye without saying anything. He’d learned by now that Hux was the possessive kind, so Poe appreciated it that he was trying hard not to be jealous of Poe's past. Not that there <em> was </em> that much of a past, the rumors were highly exaggerated.</p><p>“Tell me, please.” Poe asked.</p><p>Hux pointed a slim finger, tapping the word, “Here. Rimming.” That was going to be interesting.</p><p>“Hmm. It has an active part and a passive one. I suggest you’ll let me be the active one, and I’ll explain along the way?”</p><p>Hux nodded – that was how they usually did it.</p><p>“You tell me if you don’t like it, and I’ll stop.” Ever since their wedding night, Poe had made sure that Hux knew he could tell him ‘no’ without consequences. Hux being Hux, he had put Poe to the test a few times. Poe had passed with flying colors, as even Hux had to reluctantly admit.</p><p>“Get on the bed, please.” Hux got up, and Poe snaked a finger under the bathrobe’s sash. “Oh, and lose the robe while you’re at it.”</p><p>“What about you?” Hux inquired as he did as he was asked, folding up the robe and placing it on the sofa.</p><p>“I don’t have to be naked.”</p><p>“Just take off the damn clothes Dameron.” Hux lay on his back, arms folded behind his head. Poe drank in the sight. Long limbs, sleek muscles, sparse ginger body hair. Hux's lovely pink cock rested near the scar the blaster shot had left on his thigh.</p><p>When Hux raised an eyebrow at his scrutiny, Poe winked, turned his back to him and started to get rid of his clothing. He made sure to give him a bit of a show, stuck his butt out further than it would have been necessary when he took off his pants. His reward was a soft moan coming from the bed. When he had taken everything off, he knelt at the foot of the bed between Hux's feet.</p><p>“This will be easier on all fours, or you can stay where you are.”</p><p>“I’ll stay here. I want to see your face.” Hux blushed a bit at the confession.</p><p>“You can be such a romantic when you want to be.”</p><p>The color spread from his cheeks down to his treasure trail. These full body blushes were one of Poe’s favorite things when he was getting naked with his husband. They did the naughtiest things together without Hux batting an eye, but give him the hint of a compliment, and his whole body was aglow. Hmm, naughty – he really hoped Hux would like his chosen item from the list.</p><p>“Alright, spread your legs a little and lift up your hips.” Poe grabbed two of their pillows. “I’ll have to prop you up a bit.” Poe shuffled forward on his knees while Hux did as asked, and Poe pushed the pillows under his ass. He leaned over Hux, kissed his neck and wandered lower, Hux’s hands in his hair. Sucking on and softly biting his skin, kissing the faded scars intersecting his skin, all the while delighting in the soft moans and hisses he elicited from Hux.</p><p>He stopped his ministrations when Hux’s cock bumped his chin, and went to lie between his legs, looking at Hux chubbing up under his eyes.</p><p>“You enjoying the view?” Hux had stuffed some pillows under his head and regarded him from above.</p><p>While lightly stroking his fingers over Hux’s thighs, Poe let his gaze roam further, down to Hux’s firm and surprisingly round butt – something his uniform had certainly hid well. He’d see if that was equally delicious.</p><p>“I sure do. You’re beautiful.” At his words, Hux averted his eyes, once more suddenly shy.</p><p>“Can you please grab your knees and pull them toward you? Yes, like that, very good.” Maker, Hux looked good enough to eat like that.</p><p>“So. Rimming is done with the mouth.”</p><p>“You’ve put me in this ridiculous position to tell me it’s oral sex?”</p><p>“You don’t look ridiculous but really really hot.” Hux’s cock gave a visible jolt at his words, his little pink asshole twitching in sympathy. Poe’s mouth watered at the sight, he really couldn't wait to dive in there. He knew better not to surprise Hux though (even without that microblade of his within reach), and went on with his explanation.</p><p>“And yes, it’s oral – but it’s not a blowjob. See, I won’t take you in my mouth,” Poe took in the tip of Hux’s cock, suckled on it for a bit before he continued with, “or lick your balls, suck them into my mouth and massage them.” He moved his mouth down Hux’s length, where he gave each ballsack a loving lick. “Like this.”</p><p>“That’s regrettable.” Hux answered, voice a bit breathy.</p><p>“Let’s see if you like the alternative. Don’t forget you can tell me to stop and I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear Gyoro, I wasn't sure if you'd like this one, since it's not that close to your prompt and pretty self-indulgent, so I didn't gift it to you. I still hope you'll like this little addition to your story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s see if you like the alternative. Don’t forget you can tell me to stop, and I will.”</p><p>Add Poe’s words, Hux nodded. He curiously looked on when Poe buried his face between his thighs. Just what was doing down there? He felt Poe’s lips on his butt cheek, stubble softly scraping against his sensitive skin, adding a hint of teeth to his kisses. Oh, that felt delightful. Hux relaxed back into the pillows, as much as his rapidly rising arousal would let him.</p><p>He wished his father could see him now. A traitor to the cause. A filthy rebel scum’s whore. Dameron’s pampered pet. It would make a satisfying final fuck you to his dear dead father. And he loved it.</p><p>He loved being cared for. Loved knowing that his partner took enjoyment in his body, scratched and repeatedly broken as it was. Loved how under Poe’s hands, he felt almost whole again.</p><p>He was effectively torn out of his musings when the flat of Poe’s tongue swiped across his rectum.</p><p>“What are you doing?!”</p><p>“Showing you what ‘rimming’ is.” Poe lifted his head and looked at him with a mischievous smile from between his thighs, a look Hux was very familiar with by now.</p><p>“You are making that up. There’s no way people do that!” His butt hole chose that moment to clench, remembering the sensation. That wet, tender stroke over all the nerve endings there (Hux did know his anatomy, thank you very much).</p><p>“I just did.” That <em> was </em> a good argument that Hux could not easily refute. “Will do it again, too.”</p><p>And back down he went, first another broad swipe through Hux’s cleft, then little kitten licks right over his hole. Hux’s fingers tangled in Poe’s curls to hold him in place.</p><p>“That’s depraved,” he moaned. Immediately, Poe withdrew his tongue. Couldn’t that man just take a hint? Hux glared at him, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it. You may continue!”</p><p>Poe did. Every flick of his clever tongue boosted Hux’s arousal. He could only hold on to Poe, pulling his hair, which elicited a lustful moan from his husband. </p><p>Hux filed that information away for later contemplation and concentrated on the sensations. The warmth and wetness of Poe’s tongue. Poe’s hands on Hux’s thighs, holding him open. Poe’s soft brown locks under his fingers.</p><p>All of a sudden, Poe stopped.</p><p>“I want to see your face. Can I try to push you up a bit more?” Poe applied light pressure to Hux's thighs.</p><p>“Yes. Just do it.” Hux helped him, pulling his legs up until he was almost bent in two, feet pulled up to his head, ankles held in his hands.</p><p>“Kriff, I love how flexible you are-” Good to know all those aerobics had paid off. “-you look so sexy.” Poe dove back in, tongue dipping inside. His brown eyes bore into Hux’s, heavy-lidded. Hux licked his suddenly dry lips, almost touching his own cock that was very close to his face. Poe’s eyes went wide, and he stopped once more. What now? How was Hux supposed to learn anything when Dameron thought it was a good idea to stop every five minutes?!</p><p>“Can you suck your own cock?” What a novel idea. Hux squinted at his erection. Only one way to find out. He bent his head forward as far as it would go – and licked up a bead of pre-cum.</p><p>“Hngh.” Hux looked up at the noise. Poe watched him, open-mouthed, eyes even bigger than before. The bed gently moved beneath them. Was Poe humping the mattress? Guess he liked was he saw, Hux thought, feeling quite smug about it.</p><p>He took his glans in his mouth. Hmm, didn’t feel half bad. Hux gave them a little suck, swirling his tongue around.</p><p>Poe chose that moment to lick back into his ass, wet little stabs that almost felt like being fucked. Hux's eyes fluttered shut of their own accord, the moan coming from his mouth vibrating along his cock. In the next moment, his orgasm shuddered through his body and he came messily into his mouth and all over his face.</p><p>Poe let out a strangled groan and pressed his lips one more time to him. Hux’s leg were shaking, both from coming so hard and his position. Poe helped him stretch out before gently rubbing his legs until the shakes subsided. He slumped down next to Hux, wrapping his arms around his middle.</p><p>“I hope you liked that as much as I did.”</p><p>“I got my own semen all over my face,” Hux answered, trying not to succumb to sleep.</p><p>“That’s not a no.” Ever the optimist, Poe was. Such an annoying trait to have.</p><p>“No it’s not.” Suddenly, something occurred to him, and he sat up. “What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?” Poe lazily blinked at him. “Oh, uh, I did come. You’re not the only one covered in his own spunk.”</p><p>Hux didn’t even try to lie to himself about finding that extremely flattering, accompanied by the relief of not being selfish. The harm was done, though, he was awake, and his face was itching.</p><p>“Shower. Now.”</p><p>Not that showering with Poe was very effective. Hux had quickly found that when they showered together (another of those novel concepts he had had to get used to), he got dirtier before he got clean.</p><p>Some sacrifices just had to be made for a marriage to function.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess that made up for the lack of smut in the first part.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>